1. Field
The method and apparatus are directed generally to efficient utilization of location determination signals to determine location in noisy environments, and more particularly to efficient utilization of location determination signals for location determination in noisy environments that results in reduced power usage and/or increased computing resources.
2. Related Art
There currently exist a number of location determination methods and apparatuses. For example, one common system is the Global Positioning System (GPS) which utilizes a constellation of medium earth orbit satellites that transmit precise microwave signals. These signals allow a suitable receiver to determine a position location.
GPS devices typically employ a time consuming process to find GPS signals and subsequently solve location equations to determine the location of a user and their mobile station.
Many GPS systems exist on platforms or are used in environments in which other RF receivers such as cellular telephones, wireless fidelity (WiFi), Bluetooth, Ultra-wideband, Wi-MAX, or any other radio frequency interferences from other communication devices interfere with GPS reception. Similarly GPS signals may fade or become degraded due to changing environmental conditions. Attempts to determine location in poor reception conditions may cause various problems, including but not limited to, inefficient use of power resources available to a GPS device.